Katherine's Sister
by Harry Potter Movies
Summary: Alexa came to Mystic Falls in 1864 along with Katherine. She was her sister. Katherine stung both of the Salvatore boys along even though she knew Alexa was in love with Damon. When the rounding of the vampires happened, Alexa was caught and she was put in the tomb. Katherine escaped. Now over a hundred years later the tomb was opened and Alexa was free.
1. Chapter 1: Out

_"Where are we going?" I asked Katherine. We've been on the run for hundreds of years. She betrayed a vampire named Niklaus and she took me down with her. He's very old and very dangerous and now he's coming after the both of us. She signed my death sentence when she wanted me to help her run. _

_"A small town called Mystic Falls." She told me. "We probably will not be staying there for long."_

_"And who will we be staying with this time?" I asked. We usually feed on the humans we stay with. We can't leave any dead bodies lying around because that could lead Klaus to us. _

_"Um, Emily?" Katherine asked. _

_"The Salvatore's. All they know about you two is that you're orphans and your parents died in a house fire in Atlanta." Emily answered. She's Katherines hand maiden and a witch. _

_Suddenly the carriage came to a halt indicating that we're here. Katherine was the first to get out, then me, and then Emily. The Salvatores were waiting in front of the house. Two boys and the man of the house. _

_One of the boys came up to us. "You must be Miss Pierce." He said. _

_"Please call me Katherine." My sister smiled as she held out her hand which he kissed. _

_"And call me Alexa." I joined and then he kissed my hand. Maybe I can get use to this. _

_"Stefan." He replied. _

_"And I'm Damon." The other boy strolled up to us. He was the most handsome boy I've ever laid eyes on. _

* * *

I smelled blood. I forced my eyes to open and there was blood on the wall behind me. It took me a little while to move my hand to touch it. I brought my fingers to my mouth and the blood tasted amazing. It wasn't enough blood to make me strong but it was enough to get me moving.

Every bone in my body hurt but it didn't stop me from standing up. I looked around and then I remembered. I was in the tomb. My sister betrayed me. I walked slowly out of the tomb and the sun was shining bright in the sky. I looked down at my hand and was glad to see my daylight ring.

"Hey, are you okay?" Some girl asked me. I looked at her. All I could smell was her blood. I grabbed her and bit down hard on her neck draining her of all her blood. I then dropped her body on the ground. I looked at the clothes she was wearing and then I looked at my dress. Some time must have passed since I was sealed in that tomb.

I took the clothes off from her and changed into them. It took me a minute to figure out how to put them on. Once I was all dressed. I made my way to a cabin not that far away from where I was. I could smell the vampires that I knew. They were in the tomb with me. I think they are in the cabin. I made my way to the door and knocked. To my surprise Pearl answered the door.

"Alexa." She said.

"Pearl." I replied.

"Miss Gibbons." Pearl called and some middle-aged women walked over to us. "This is Alexa. May she come in?"

"Of course. Please come in." The women replied. With that invitation I entered the cabin.

"How did you find us?" Pearl asked as she shut the door behind me.

"I smelled you." I said. "I smelled all the vampires."

"Which means you must have fed." She claimed. I looked around the cabin and it was small but cozy. It looked lived in.

"Why are we staying all the way out here?" I asked.

"Because of the Salvatore brothers." She told me.

"Stefan and Damon?" I asked and she nodded. "Are they vampires?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"Which means Katherine turned them. Is she here?"

"No. I haven't seen her since I got out of the tomb." She told me. "Annabelle said that she's not here but Damon's looking for her. I guess she disappeared on him when they rounded up the vampires back in 1864."

"She betrayed me." I sighed. "I was almost killed because of my sister."

"She signed all of our death sentences." Pearl said.

"Enough talking abut this. It's making me sad."

"Of course." Pearl said and with that she came right over and gave me a hug. "You probably need clothes?" She asked.

"I do." I told her.

"I'll send Annabelle out to get you some."

"Thank you Pearl. I really appreciate all of this." I smiled. "I'm hungry." I told her.

"Come on." She said and then she led me into what I'm going to assume was the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of blood from the counter and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said before I chugged it down. "I'm sorry. I guess desiccating for I don't even know how long makes you really hungry." I laughed.

"We all were hungry so I get it." Pearl said.

"What year is is?" I asked.

"2009." Pearl frowned.

"We were in that tomb for over a hundred years?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"I'm tired. Is there anyone that I can sleep?" I asked needing some time alone to process all of this.

"Yeah." She said and led me upstairs to a spare bedroom. The room was small but it had a bed. "You can sleep in here for now."

"Thank you." I said and with that she left me alone. I laid down and it didn't take me long to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Right One

_Damon and I were walking through the garden behind his families estate. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents." He told me. _

_"Thank you." I smiled. "It was nice of your father to take my sister and I in. We are both very grateful."_

_"I'm grateful for it too. I know that we will be friends." He smiled. "Good friends." _

_"I need a good friend right now." _

_"Why did you guys decide to come to Mystic Falls?" He asked. _

_"We need a new fresh start and this place seems like a good place for a fresh start." I told him. _

_"You're sister is very beautiful." He suddenly told me. _

_"Katherine?" I asked._

_"Do you have another sister that I don't know about?" He asked and continued to talk when I shook my head. "Will you put in a good word for me?"_

_"Damon. Here's the thing, I thought maybe you and I could be something. Have something. I didn't realize you were interested in my sister. Maybe this whole friendship thing isn't going to work out. The thing about my sister is she never lets me have anything but I wanted this. I wanted you." I explained wondering why I even said any of that to him. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He told me. "But I want you sister." And with that he walked off leaving me all alone in the garden. _

* * *

"What is this thing?" I asked Anna while holding a weird looking device in my hand.

"A cell phone." She told me. "It's how you can communicate with people." She explained.

"This must be boring for you. Teaching vampires how to use a simple device." I said.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I don't mind." She replied. "I'm going to show you how to text. Just click on message." She said and I did what she told me and a blank page popped up. "You just type someones number here and then type the message. When you're finished with that you can hit send." She explained.

"The times really have changed." I sighed.

"They sure have." She agreed. "Now I'll teach you how to call. Just click on the phone and type in the number you want to call. After you're finished with that just hit the call button." She told me.

"Thank you for teaching me." I smiled.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"I mean it. You're doing so much for me. You went shopping for me too."

"I'd want someone to help me if I was in your situation." She said.

"So, have you seen Damon?" I suddenly asked her.

"Yeah. He's changed." She told me.

"Changed how?" I asked.

"Well, now he'll kill people with no remorse." Was all she said.

"He's a vampire. That's what we do." I replied. "I want to see him." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "He didn't look for you. He only looked for Katherine."

"I know." I told her. She wrote an address down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked.

"Its where they live. You'll find Damon there."

"Thank you." I said. "Your mother doesn't want us to leave the house."

"We'll sneak you out." She smirked. "My moms in the shower."

"Okay," We slowly made our way passed the living room where all the other vampires were. To my surprise they didn't hear us when we opened the door.

"Go." Annabelle said as she shut the door behind me.

* * *

I arrived at the address that Anna gave me. It was a huge house. I made my way over to the door and knocked. I smiled when the door opened and Damon was standing there.

"Alexa." He asked shocked.

"Damon." I smiled. "You miss me?" He was about to slam the door when I caught it and pushed it opened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you." I said.

"Why?" He asked as I pushed passed him and entered the house.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"Where I was." I stated.

"I'm assuming that you were with Katherine." He said.

"No. I was in the tomb." I told him.

"The one under the church?" He asked.

"Yeah, my own sister betrayed me."

"I didn't know that." He said. "I opened the tomb, I didn't know you were in there. When I saw Katherine wasn't, I just assumed you weren't"

"Pearl and Annabelle have been helping me out but I wanted to see you. They told me that you were alive but I couldn't believe it until I saw for myself."

"I don't even know what to say." Damon said.

"Oh, did I leave the great Damon Salvatore speechless." I smirked.

"Shut up." He said but he had a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For what Katherine did. You didn't deserve that." I sighed sadly as I thought about it.

"Damon, who are you talking to?" I heard someone say and they walked towards us. She had the same face as my sister but I could tell she was human. I could hear her heart beating.

"Oh, my god." I said.

"She's not Katherine." Damon immediately said.

"She's human." I replied as I continued to stare at her.

"Who are you?" The human girl asked.

"The better question is 'who are you'?" I retaliated.

"Elena." She said.

"I'm Alexa."

"She's Katherine's sister." Damon told the human.

"What?" She asked shocked. "You guys didn't tell me she had a sister."

"They're not much for talking." I told the girl."You look just like her."

"I've heard that before." Came her snarky reply which just made me laugh.

"You're funny. It's like 1864 all over again. Which of them are you dating?" I asked her. "Or are you dating them both like Katherine did?" I smirked.

"I'm with Stefan." She said.

"Then why are you here with Damon?" I asked.

"Stefan was kidnapped by a bunch of vampires." She stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomb vampires." Damon added.

"What? I was just with them. They didn't mention anything about Stefan."

"You wouldn't have agreed to it?" Damon asked.

"No, Stefan is my friend.. was my friend." I sighed. "They want revenge. I think they blame you and Stefan."

"Will you help us get him back?" Elena asked.

"Of course. Anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

"You can get in the house, right?" Elena asked.

"I can't go up against that many vampires on my own." I told her. "I can get Miss Gibbons to invite Damon in."

"Fredrick already compelled her not to let me inside." Damon informed me.

"Then I'm out of options." I said.

"We can ask Alaric. The very least, he'll have weapons." Elena said.

"Who's Alaric?" I asked.

"My history teacher." Elena explained.

"History teacher? Is he some kind of vampire hunter?" I laughed. And both Elena and Damon gave me a serious look. "I take that as a yes then. Should I be worried about him?"

"No, as long as you don't go around killing the locals." Damon explained.

"Too late." I responded.

"You killed someone?" Elena asked in a judgy tone.

"I had just gotten out of the tomb and I was hungry. I couldn't help myself."

"You were in the tomb? Stefan and Damon didn't mention that."

"They didn't know. My dear sister betrayed me." I sighed. "Are we going to see this history teacher or not?"

* * *

Damon and I appeared in front of the man walking through the school hallway who I'm going to assume was Alaric. "You're looking alive." Damon smirked.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric glared at him.

"Damn, Damon what did you do to him?" I asked.

"I killed him and then the magical ring on his finger brought him back." He explained.

"Who are you?" The Alaric guy asked.

"Alexa. A friend of Damon's and Stefan's." I told him.

"And you're a vampire?" He questioned.

"Mhm."

"Mr. Saltzman." Elena said joining us in the hallway. "We need your help."

"Okay," He said as he led us into a classroom. "What's up?"

Elena explained to him what happened to Stefan. "Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire and he can't get inside. We need you, I would go but... "

"But your life is valuable." Damon interrupted and then looked at Alaric. "Yours on the other hand," He then looked down at the ring on Alaric's finger.

"What about Alexa?" Alaric asked. "Can you get in the house?"

"I can, but I don't want to go up against that many vampires alone. It would be a suicide mission." I explained.

"Mr. Saltzman please. It's Stefan." Elena begged.

"That's not my problem." The teacher replied.

"That's a shame. The women in charge can help you find your wife." Damon negotiated.

"Your lying!" The teacher spat.

"Mhm, Am I? Why don't you go ask her yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena, Alexa." Damon said and we started walking towards the door.

"Wait." Alaric suddenly said. "I'll help."

"Great." Damon smirked.

* * *

I went back the Miss Gibbons house while Damon, Alaric, and Elena gathered supply's. I entered the house and the first person I noticed was Fredrick. "Where's Pearl and Anna?" I asked.

"Not here." Was all he said.

"Fine, where's Stefan?"

"How would I know?" He snapped.

"I heard you kidnapped him. Now where is he?" All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I realized that he had injected me with vervain because I began to get weaker and then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I was tied to a chair in the basement. Stefan was hanging from the ceiling by rope and Harper was in the chair next to mine. "Stefan?" I asked weakly.

"Alexa?" He asked shocked.

"Damon and Elena are trying to save you. Along with that history teacher." I told him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "And where were you?"

"I was in the tomb. I found Damon earlier and he said that you were kidnapped and I was invited in. I was coming to save you. I guess that didn't really work out." I explained as I looked at the ropes on my wrist. They were soaked in vervain so every-time I moved they burned my skin.

"It's okay." He said. "Thank you."

"Well, what are friends for." I laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Stefan.

"Wait for Damon, I guess." I said.

"Thank you for trying to help me." Stefan said and it was directed at Harper.

"They needed someone to blame. Someone to punish." was all Harper said before Damon and Elena came to the rescue.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here." Stefan told her.

"She was suppose to wait in the car." Damon explained and then he saw me. "Alexa. I thought you had left us."

"No, just tied up." I chuckled and he came over to me and cut the ropes quickly without touching them. Thank god, cause the vervain would have burned him. He then went over and was about to stake Harper.

"No!" I yelled.

As Stefan said, "Not him."

"Whatever." Damon said and he went over to Stefan.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan explained before Damon could touch them.

"Pull that Elena." Damon demanded and she did as she was told. "Here," He then threw Stefan's shirt at him and he put it on. "Lets go."

"Wait!" Stefan said and I looked back at him

"We need to get out of here." Damon snapped. Stefan and Elena pulled the stakes that were in Harper's legs and he grunted in pain.

"Let's go." I said.

"Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked Elena and she nodded and led Stefan outside through the door that was in the basement.

"We need to distract them." I told Damon.

"I know." He said and handed me a stake.

Were were walking quietly to the stairs when Damon was attacked. I vamp sped over to them and staked the vampire through the heart and he fell to the ground dead. We made our way up the stairs. And one of the vampires backs were to us. I covered his mouth and staked him in the back hitting his heart. I laid him on the floor quietly.

Suddenly I was pushed to ground and Fredrick was on top of me trying to stake me. I grabbed his arms and pushed him off and then Damon attacked him before two vampires pulls Damon away and Fredrick had already disappeared.

I pulled one of the vampires away from Damon and shoved my hand through his chest ripping his heart out. Suddenly the vampire Damon was fighting was shot through the chest and I turned around and saw Alaric Standing there holding a dart gun.

"I'm going after Fredrick." Damon announced and vamp sped away.

As Alaric was reloading his dart gun he was attacked. I was going to help him but Alaric had already stabbed him with a vervain syringe. And then finally Damon came back. "Fredrick?" I asked.

"He's gone." Damon told me.

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said.

"Yeah." I agreed. We exited the house where we saw the yard filled with vampires walking our way. "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" I asked Alaric.

"One." He replied.

"Not going to be enough." Damon said before we went back into the house and shut the door.

"What you said about my wife, it was a lie, wasn't it." Alaric asked Damon as we backed away from the door, getting ready to fight if we had to.

"Yup." Damon responded. And then the door opened. Pearl and Annabelle entered the house.

"What's going on here? What did you do?" Pearl accused.

"Me? Your vampires spent the day torturing my brother and they tied Alexa up with vervain ropes." Damon snapped.

"It'll be dealt with." Pearl responded.

"Our arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon snapped at Pearl.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." Pearl told him as Annabelle walked passed us further into the house.

"Well, it did and If I had a good side, not a good way to get on it." Damon snarled. "Alexa? Are you coming?"

"I need a word with Pearl but I'll be there after." I smiled.

"Okay," He said and he and Alaric walked out of the house.

"So, I see you found Damon." Pearl said.

"Yes. I think I'm going to stay with him. Thank you for everything you've done for me Pearl. I really appreciate it." I told her.

"Of course."

"See you." I said and exited the house. All the vampires that were once in the yard were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Under Control

_I watched from afar as Katherine kissed Damon. I wished I was the one that he was kissing. If I were to tell Katherine that she'd tell me that love is a vampires greatest weakness and then she'd probably call me pathetic. _

_I sighed as I looked away from them because I couldn't watch any longer. When I looked back over to them, Damon was walking towards me. "Hey." He said when he reached me. _

_"Hi." I responded. _

_"Katherine said it was your turn tonight." He told me. _

_"My turn for what?" I asked. _

_"For me to be in your bed." Was all he said. _

_"What?" I asked. "That's insane. Do you honestly want to be in my bed?" I compelled him. _

_"Yes." he responded in a monotone voice which means my compulsion worked. _

_"I'll see you tonight." I sighed as I walked away from him. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this but I want to be with him. I want to be with him in that way._

* * *

Stefan had been exercising all morning in his room. Last night Elena fed him her blood to heal him. I didn't know that it would be bad or that he was the worst kind of vampire... A ripper. He's taking it hard but he keeps telling everyone that he's okay.

I was waiting for Damon in the parlor. He said he was going to check on Stefan but he was probably going to just to gloat. Last night was crazy. Damon said that I could stay here as long as I wanted which surprised me because I could tell he had changed.

"Hey." I heard Damon say as he entered the room.

"Hi." I smiled and he sat next to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"When you were human and you said that it was your turn to be in my bed. Did you want to be in my bed or did I take advantage of you?" I asked not knowing if I'd like the answer.

"Alexa, look at me." And I did. "I didn't do anything that I didn't want to do."

"Okay." Was all I said. "Did you feel anything for me? I know that It was only Katherine and It's always going to be Katherine but I'm just curious."

"To be honest. I don't know." He told me.

"Thank you. For your honesty." I sighed.

"You're welcome. Listen, I need to go to the counsel meeting. Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go."

* * *

Damon and I knocked on Elena's door. She said that there was something wrong with Stefan and she wanted our help. She opened the door. "Good you guys are here." Damon entered the house without any problem but I haven't been invited in.

They were about to head upstairs when I said, "Are you missing something?"

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. Come in." Elena said.

"Thank you." I said and entered the house.

We followed Elena upstairs to her room. "Just like I remember." Damon smirked.

"Stop messing around." Elena demanded as Damon laid on her bed holding her teddy bear against her chest. I just sat on the bed next to him.

"Did you know that your uncles on the founders counsel?" Damon asked her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Yup." Damon replied.

"Great. We'll just add it to the list of everything falling apart." Elena said.

I noticed a broken lamp in the corner of the room. "What happened there?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing." Elena said. She seem very uncomfortable. "I'm worried about Stefan. He keeps telling me that everything's okay but I can tell he's struggling. How long will it take for him to get back to normal?"

"A few days. Give or take." Damon replied.

"It's been a few days." Elena said harshly.

"Give then. Whats the big deal?" Damon asked and with that Damon got up and gave Elena her teddy bear.

"Elena, from what I heard Stefan has been repressing everything that makes him a vampire. He can't control himself and you fed him your blood which is probably still in his system." I explained.

"He's just not himself." Elena complained.

"He doesn't consume human blood." I told her. "Of course he's not himself. You forced this on him when you made him feed on your blood."

Damon started peaking through Elena's underwear drawer in her dresser. He's such a perv. He takes one of her bras out but Elena took it from him and put it back. "Don't make me sorry for asking you." She told him.

"I'm going down stairs." I said and I stormed put of the room. I've had enough of Damon flirting with Elena and Elena acting like she doesn't like it. Whether she wants to be or not, she's just like Katherine. I saw Elena's brother sitting at the table so I joined him. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hi," He said back. "Are you one of Elena's friends? I don't recognize you." He asked.

"Actually, I'm Damon's friend. We go way back." I smiled. "You must be Jeremy, correct?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm Alexa." I smiled. "It's very nice to meet you." And with that Damon and Elena came downstairs.

"You ready to go?" Damon asked me.

"Sure. I'll meet out to the car." He just nodded and went outside.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked me.

"Talking." I said.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." She demanded him and he listened to her.

"What are you doing with my brother?" She asked.

"We were just talking." I told her. "Is that wrong?"

"Stay away from him." She demanded which made me stand up.

"No, I'm not one of your Salvatore's. You can't tell me what to do and you can't push me around. Listen up Elena, I don't like you. You're leading both Stefan and Damon on and I don't like that. I can kill you without even blinking. I'm over 500 years old so even Stefan and Damon wouldn't be able to stop me." And with that I stormed out of the house and got in Damon's car.

"That was harsh." He told me.

"I knew you'd be listening." I smirked. "She really pissed me off."

"Why do you hate Elena so much?" He asked.

"She reminds me of Katherine and it's not just the way she looks. Katherine and I traveled together for 400 years and she's an awful person. I know that I've killed people and that I like killing people but I never wanted to become Katherine." I explained.

"Did you want to go to the Founders Day Kick-off party with me?" Damon asked, "Maybe it'll help you blow off some steam."

"I'd love too." I smiled.

* * *

"I shouldn't be here." Stefan said. I felt bad for him.

"Did you want to leave?" I asked him. "It's okay if you do. I'm sure Elena would understand."

"Don't be a downer. It's a party for the founding families. It would be rude to skip it." Damon told him.

"Damon! He shouldn't have to be here if he doesn't want to be."

"I liked you a whole lot better when you hated everyone." Stefan told his brother.

"I still hate them but I love that they love me." Damon smirked which made me laugh. "But seriously, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Stefan replied but I could he was lying. He was completely on edge.

"No cravings? no urges? Is the whisky you've been drinking all day doing it's job?" Damon asked him and I was surprised to hear Stefan laugh.

"We are who we are. There's no changing that." Damon told him honestly.

"I agree with Damon. Instead of avoiding human blood, you need to control your urges." I told him.

"Nothing will make you happier then seeing me give up, huh Damon?" Stefan asked ignoring me completely.

"It's inevitable." Damon told him.

"Stefan. I've been around for a long time. I can help you." I told him and I rubbed his shoulder.

"You know what guys, I'm just going to go find Elena." Stefan told us and then disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Damon, you need to be easier on him." I said.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"You're both my friends and I don't want to see you guys get hurt." I told him.

Suddenly the music changed to dance music. "That's weird." I said and then Damon and I saw Stefan dancing with someone. I didn't recognize her. She looked older.

"There's Elena." Damon said and pointed to the bar. We made our way over to her, she was watching Stefan and she was smiling. "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked.

"Eventually," I told her. "If he starts drinking human blood regularly."

"He can't do that." Elena snapped.

"Why, because you don't want him to? We are vampires, it's what we do. As long as he learns to control human blood then he'll be fine."

"Whatever." She said and walked off.

"Stop doing that!" Damon snapped.

"Why?" I said. "Everything that I told her was true."

"i'll be right back." Damon said and he walked up to she Sheriff. They started dancing so I just stood here and watched. Elena's little brother walked up to them so I used my vampire hearing.

"Sheriff, I was curious if there had been anymore information about Vicki Donavan." He asked.

"It was an overdose." She told him.

"But she was buried. Someone must have done that." He said.

"The investigation is ongoing. I'm sorry that I can't give you anymore information." She told him.

"Thank you." Was all he said before he walked off.

I followed him, "Jeremy." I called out and he turned around.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know." He sighed.

"Did you want to go somewhere and talk?" I asked.

"That would be nice." He said and we found a bench and sat down.

"What's on your mind?" I asked pretending like I didn't already know.

"This girl, Vicki, I use to go out with her. She died, they say she overdosed but someone buried her in the woods. I just don't know what to believe." He explained.

"Just follow your gut. And feel how you feel. I'm so sorry this happened to you but I'm here, whenever you want to talk. I'm staying at he Boarding House." I told him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Of course." I said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and he kissed me back. It was beginning to get heated until I stopped it.

"Wow." He said.

"Did you want to get out of here?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and I smiled.

* * *

Jeremy and I entered my room at the Boarding House. "This place is huge." Jeremy said.

"Yeah." I said as I sat on my bed. "I love living here."

"I bet." He sat next to me and then I noticed the bracelet on his wrist.

"Where'd you get that?" I pointed to it.

"Elena gave it to me." He replied.

"Can I see it?" I asked. I could tell it was filled with vervain.

"Sure." He said as he took it off and handed it to me.

"You're gonna let me feed off you." I compelled him.

"I'm going to let you feed off me." He said in a monotone voice confirming that the compulsion worked.

I pushed him down and crawled on-top of him. I then bit his neck and started to drink. Mhm, he tasted so good. I stopped before I took too much. I then kissed him even though his blood was all over my lips. He kissed me back. And before I knew it our clothes were off and thrown on the ground.

* * *

"You left the party early." Damon told me.

"I did." I smiled. we were sitting on my bed.

"I smell Jeremy. Did you sleep with him?" He questioned.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Elena won't like it." Was all he said.

"I don't care what Elena will or won't like. It's not any of her business anyway." I smirked.

"Did you feed off him?" He asked.

"Yeah, I compelled him and healed his wound." I said honestly.

"Goodnight." Damon said as he got up.

"Night." I said and with that he was out of my room in a flash.


	4. AN

Some people were confused but this story will be Alexa and Damon. At the beginning will be a rough patch but eventually it'll get there. And even when Damon and Alexa get together there will still be problems because of his feelings for Elena.


End file.
